Machineries for lifting and supporting loads, such as fork lifts or transpallets, have long been known.
For example, in the particular case of fork lifts, these are provided with forks that are generally mobile vertically in such a way that they can be lowered and lifted at will. In this way, it is possible to insert the forks under the load to then proceed with the lifting and transport of it to the pre-chosen place. In other cases the forks, apart from being provided with a vertical motion, are also provided with a horizontal motion that allows a reciprocal coming close and moving apart between them, in such a way as to easily grasp the objects, adapting to their different shapes and sizes.
A technical problem that is particularly felt concerns the need to weigh the goods that in general are moved with said fork lifts.
In the current state of the art, there exist ground weighing systems, of different shapes and sizes (ground scales). In this case, it is necessary to arrange specifically the load on the ground scale and this operation is certainly not easy and delays the subsequent movement operations.
In another case, weighing devices are foreseen that are directly integrated in the truck. In particular, the movement and lifting forks can have integrated particular weighing sensors communicating wireless with a processor or with specific instruments in such a way that it is possible to read the weight detected.
It is obvious that such solutions, even if precise and functional, require the substitution of the forks, the modification of the trucks or the purchase of appropriate instruments, which implies huge costs.
To that aim, document WO2007/014449 describes a weighing system applicable to pre-existing forks and represents the preamble of claim 1.
It describes a weighing system that is applied to the forks of a lifter and is provided with load cells which detect the weight of an overlying load.
Nevertheless, the weighing system described does not result easy for the application of the fork since a complex retain apparatus is necessary to fix it to the fork itself.
Moreover, such a weighing system is not much versatile since it is communicating via wire exclusively with its own specific device that detects the data measured by the load cells to then convert them into a weight value. The physical presence of the wire, together with the specific device that calculates and highlights the weight, precisely renders not much versatile and structurally complex the weighing system described.